sfhomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
User blog:JohnJoebee/The Unknown Homeless People
The Unknown Homeless people,they see them every day on the way to their office.They choose to Ignore them or even worse complain and say "When is the City going to do something"or "When are them bums going to get a job".That is easier than helping .My answer is THIS:The issue is Larger than the cities resources and without significant resources from the private sector there is never going to be change .Then I will remind you that some of the baby boomers you see on the street now have worked in their life and payed FICA and Income Taxes.There may be some folks who are chronically homeless still ,they have been in the streets sometimes for over TEN years and They no doubt are rough and a challenge but some of them WILL participate if REAL services are offered.I happen to know that most of the Baby Boomers who refuse services is because of many reasons such as: Being Overwhelmed and not given space and dignity, Security issues such as younger clients bullying older clients making them sleep on top bunks Theft of Phones and I-pods and such,Respect from staff,This is not a problem with some clients and I say they can sleep anywhere and good for them.The problem people come and go,I stayed at The shelter on Howard and 8th once and I found the staff and The stay to be crowded but not as bad as other experiences.Reality dictates a separate facility for baby boomers.They not only Paid more into the system,they will be more well behaved when we have them as a separate community.The public Relation will be a BOON for The city if they so desire.So when THESE workers WHINE and POINT fingers.I say they need to either help with a solution or you are just Whining.When I whine about something lately a prefer to also give an example of a better solution.When I whine about the Shelters I give an example of a Shelter I found to be GREAT.Irvin Goodwins Emergency Shelter for Veterans in Menlo Park.I say if you Professionals want to Help back the idea of opening A Separate Facility for The Baby Boomers just LIKE Irvins Shelter in San Francisco.I say it needs to be DONE just out of RESPECT to begin with and it is neccessqary for Dignity..These Unknown People are Speaking through ME.I may have not been on the streets near as long as some of these folks but I have learned one FACT for SURE.THAT IS THEY WILL BE STUCK without humane attractive resources.I have been seeing some of these same folks every day AND SO DO YOU!Laughway House is a Start-up advocacy with the GOAL of having this FACILITY .The first goal is to at least convince The city to designate A Separate Facilty for Baby Boomers amongst the existing shelters.There has been some effort to keep clients separate and some of the staff is very good about that but that breaks down over time and the abuse happens due to the fact that classification is very important along with segragation of the disabled for secirity reasons.Thugs will take advantage of flaws,and some of the abuse goes unreported due to fear and feelings that no one cares.I think that if some of those Apathetic workers really knew the TRUTH then they might help.instead of criticize.That would be much more productive and JUST A NICE.THING TO DO.This Issue is Bigger than The City and,SuperGAV can only do so much he needs the help too.This is an ISSUE that will only linger forever without PRIVATE SECTOR empathy and RESOURCES.When Irvin Goodwin secured the right FISCAL SPONSORS and THEY CLAIMED EMPTY VA SPACE he opened a seperate facility.There is the Resources and SPACE in San Francisco for the SAME.I will SEE TO IT,with the help of supporters. as they climb aboard The Laughway House Train to Dignity.Check Out timgiangiobbe.blogspot.com..GOD HELP USJohnJoebee 19:48, March 7, 2010 (UTC)```` Category:Blog posts